1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a member having a sliding contact surface, a compressors and a rotary compressor respectively incorporating the member.
2. Description of Related Art
The rotary compressors for use in refrigerating facilities, air-conditioning equipments and the like have been placed under heavier duty conditions with their recent improvements in performance and capability.
In such rotary compressors, a leading end of a vane is brought into constant contact with a peripheral sliding portion of a roller such as by biasing means. This disadvantageously produces sludges interior of a cylinder housing the vane and the roller. These sludges cause blockages in a refrigeration system, specifically in a capillary tube to result in a reduced refrigeration capability of the system.
When the situation goes worst, it possibly becomes impossible to supply a refrigerant carrier through the capillary tube to thereby give a destructive damage to the rotary compressor.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a member having a sliding contact surface, such as for use in compressors, rotary compressors and the like, which produces less sludges and has an improved wear resistance relative to conventional members and which can be steadily used for a prolonged period of time.